


the thing about cats

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is still a cat for most of this, Catboy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is done with the force, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, he only gets mentioned twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Obi-Wan returns from a mission looking a bit different than before.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 110





	the thing about cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work and it will probably not be my last, but catboy Obi-Wan, here we go.

"How did..." Cody stopped himself from finishing the sentence. Whatever the reson for _this_ was, he would only get mad about it. Judging from the look on Obi-Wan's face, he was well aware of that fact.

"If it helps, I'll probably change back soon," his general offered. The tooka in his arms began squirming once more and finally managed to wiggle out of his hold. It took off in Ahsoka's direction, causing Obi-Wan to let out a sigh.

"Do you know that because you know what caused it or do you know that because that tooka is General Skywalker?" Cody loved Obi-Wan with all of his heart, including whatever stupid stunts he decided to pull in battle. Sure, he didn't agree with them and he would much rather not have his _cyare_ endanger himself needlessly but most of the time he could count on Obi-Wan coming out of them alive.

Weird force shit was were he drew a hard line. He didn't understand it and up until now nothing that came out of it had any positive effects. Now, he could admit that Obi-Wan looked cute. The soft looking pointed ears peaking out of his auburn hair were adorable, but considering the fact that he maybe - because that was always a possibility - wouldn't change back to normal only added another worry to his list.

There were enough people that wanted to capture him now. Being a force damned _cat boy_ didn't help the case. And he fully blamed Boil for his knowledge about catboys. Not that it mattered right now anyway.

"I'm sure Anakin will turn back to human," he looked down at the tail that thumped against his leg, "...mostly human."

As if on cue, a loud thump alerted them of General Skywalker meeting the floor of the hangar. From what Cody could see, the 501st general also had additional ears and a tail he was currently trying to get out from underneith him.

"See, everything is going well," Cody would strongly disagree with that statement but couldn't find it in him to tell Obi-Wan as the redhead looked over at his former padawan, the ears twitching slightly.

But maybe - just maybe - things weren't completely terrible.


End file.
